1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a light position controlling apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a light position controlling apparatus that uses an optical waveguide and a method of manufacturing the light position controlling apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general optical system, a travel direction of light is determined by the level of curvature of a lens surface or by controlling an incidence angle of the light incident to an optical mirror or a prism. In the optical system in which the lens, the optical mirror, the prism, and the like are used, a travel direction of a light signal is decided. In this regard, when the size of the optical system is reduced to a micro/nano scale, manufacturing costs and/or sizes of optical parts are limited, so that parts to replace them are required.
In order to actively control a direction of light, an optical mirror scanner, an optical coupler, and the like are generally used. Since the optical mirror scanner mechanically operates so as to control an optical path, the optical mirror scanner has a relatively large size. In a related art mechanical optical deflection devices including the optical mirror scanner, they are expensive and have limitations in device-integration and a continuous control of an optical path. Also, in a structure of an optical switch that electrically controls an optical path by using the optical coupler, it is difficult to perform a continuous control of the optical path.